Popularization of intelligent terminals and abundance of mobile broadband services are accompanied by a constant and rapid traffic increase of future mobile networks. To resolve this problem, an operator needs to increase a network capacity by obtaining more spectrum resources, improving spectral efficiency, increasing cell density, or the like. A base station with a small volume, low power, and flexible deployment is a mainstream choice for improving the cell density in the future, and some small-sized base stations are mainly installed on an exterior wall of a building or on a street lamp pole in order to better meet a mobile broadband data service requirement of a user in a hotspot area.
In addition, because a main deployment scenario of a base station is a street lamp pole, the street lamp pole suffers from load such as wind load fluctuation, and vibration and impact caused when a heavy vehicle passes by, and the load inevitably causes swing of the lamp pole. Currently, there is no uniform standard or requirement for a swing angle in the industry due to a difference in existing lamp pole materials, technologies, and installation. For example, an allowed maximum deflection displacement for a street lamp pole in the United Kingdom is 5%, and a maximum deflection displacement allowed by common national manufacturers is 2.5% to 5% (mainly out of consideration of material yield strength and non-linearity of the lamp pole). It can be learned through measurement that a maximum swing angle of an existing lamp pole is far greater than a microwave half-power angle. Consequently, a backhaul signal of an antenna adjustment system in the base station is interrupted, and signal transmission quality is severely affected. Therefore, lamp pole swing caused by the vehicle and the wind load severely affects microwave backhaul deployment of the base station, and an antenna adjustment system in which an antenna transmit direction can be adjusted with swing of a lamp pole is in an urgent need to ensure signal stability.